Drunken proposal
by ivygrah
Summary: Canon. Why did Harry Potter have to marry Ginny Weasley twice? Were rumours about his attempted polygamy true? And just what Romilda Vane has to do with it? Answer to Proposal challenge.


**Drunken proposal.**

**Summary**: Why did Harry Potter have to marry Ginny Weasley twice? Were rumours about his attempted polygamy true? And just what Romilda Vane has to do with it?

**Warning**: Overuse of commas... Probably.

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter, age six, was going through her 'happily ever after' faze. Those kind of fairy tales were her favorites. And so that Thursday she decided she needed to now how her parents got their fairy tale. Lily was a curious and stubborn child, the baby of the family, who always got what she wanted so went to her mom and demanded answers without hesitaton.<p>

"Mommy? Tell me about your wedding! Pleeease?"

Ginny Potter jumped as she was startled by the subject, which was not particularly pleasant, instantly throwing a glare to her husband who hid under the Prophet.

"Which one, darling? There were two." She said, her tone bitter, and Harry Potter wanted to rub his temples as he felt the upcoming headache.

* * *

><p><strong>2003<strong>  
><strong>Summer.<strong>

An old, wrinkly, pale wizard was about to inquire the engaged couple to repeat their marriage vows. This ceremonial wizard (who was in the same business for long enough time that every ceremony seemed the same, whether wedding, funeral or a celebration) took out his wand to charm their intertwined hands with bonds that symbolized marriage but the spell failed.

The ceremonial wizard gapped, uncomfortable. He looked at the couple and then at the guests. His spells never failed. Unless..

"It seems one of you is married already." He stated quietly, while chuckling inside. Finally something interesting happened.

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, who were about to become husband and wife, looked at each other, both incredulous and furious. They were about to protest that it wasn't possible until Harry let out a low groan.

"Oh. Oh.. " His face turned into grimace as he remembered one night during his sixth year at Hogwarts.

And his eyes met with Ginny's furious and murderous ones.

"Oops?" He offered hoping he's going to come out of this alive.

* * *

><p><strong>1997<strong>  
><strong>February.<strong>

Romilda Vane had big plans for this year's Valentine's day. In fact, she had been preparing for this quite a while. It was a big one because her birthday was on Valentine's (as it was every year) and because her slimy, perfect, harpy of a cousin had gotten married during the Winter's holidays (and stole the attention from her, Romilda).

And she, Romilda Vane, winner of Witch's weekly's every Chosen quiz (a quiz created to 'educate young witches about the young chosen one' as it said in editor's word), was not one of those who _didn't_ follow the trend.

Romilda was careful. She bribed sixth year Irish Finnegan (his name wasn't _really_ 'Irish' but she couldn't be bothered to remember it) to get her booze and she had just enough of Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns and peppermint to make an Attraction acid, which was going to go swimmingly with the whiskey.

* * *

><p>Harry was annoyed at 'Won-Won' and because Hermione was sulking and continued to nag him about his potion's book and because his observations on Malfoy (not stalking! Harry Potter <em>doesn't<em> stalk) were getting nowhere.  
>And Ginny was snogging with Dean, again. And it bothered the 'Chosen one' though it shouldn't have.<p>

Harry left the common room and with purposeful strides headed outside. As he went through corridors, Harry decided to take one of the brooms from broom-closet (he didn't waste time going back to his dorm to take his firebolt) because he figured flying will make him more relaxed and help him forget his problems.

It was cold outside, though winter was about to end. It seemed like no one else was outside at this weather, preferring comfort of common rooms, so Harry thought he would finally be alone with himself to think everything over.

He went to the lakeside, mounted his broom and kicked out the ground, rising into the air. The school broom was wobbling unstably and it annoyed him but out of sheer obstinacy he kept on flying. The air was ruffling his hair and finally he could think about other things than strangling Ron for his idiocy or banging his head to the wall because of Hermione's insistence that his potion's book was evil. He also forgot for a moment how questionalby obsessed he seemed to be getting about Malfoy and finding out his plans.

But it seemed he wouldn't be able to get privacy even during this weather because a small figure was approaching his direction. Harry wanted nothing more to fly away but he felt somewhat curious and so he landed.

It was a girl, a forth year Griffindor, one of those who giggled every-time he went by.

She was carrying a bag with herself, when she noticed Harry and stopped instantly. Harry was surprised by her reaction. It seemed like she didn't notice him before. She hesitated before speaking up.

"Do you mind if I get drunk here?" She asked, her request so bold and forward and Harry thought he had an idea why she was a Griff.

"No." He answered gazing at her searchingly, Vain or whatever her name was, thinking that if she had to get drunk, she could surely do it elsewhere and not in this cold.

Vane plopped to the ground, and without any hesitation put out a bottle, opening it with her wand. Harry was only a few metres away from her and he still could smell it. Harry stiffled a sigh. She was a forth year and while he was not a nag like Hermione and wouldn't try to stop her from getting drunk, he decided it was his responsibility to look after her (it wouldn't look good for his hero image if he left her and the giant squid ate her). And so he sat down near her, casting a warming charm he'd seen Hermione use.

"It's Valentines today." Romilda said as she took a sip from her bottle of Irish booze. Harry grunted, rolling his eyes. If this was an innuendo or something he won't be staying long.

"I hate Valentines." She continued. "Because of it people always tend to forget it's my birthday" She complained and looked inside her bag. "Wanna drink with me?" She asked though she was already shoving the bottle into Harry's hands.

And so they started drinking, eventually both telling their problems to each other and becoming quite giggly.

It didn't take them long to get drunk since the booze Seamus Finnegan sold to Romilda was quite strong. The unlikely pair of Griffindors were now giggling at each other non stop as they drank some more. Eventually they loosened up enough to share their problems or stories.

"I hate dementeds... Dementirs? Dementairs?... I hate them!" Harry exclaimed, his speech affected by the alcohol.

"They say you can do the patro.. petri.. ah, flashy thing to scare them." Romilda said wishfully as she investigated her nails, noticing for the first time how her nail polish looked in this dim light (she was so drunk that anything could have appeared interesting).

Harry smiled his face filled with childish glee.  
>"Prongs... Look, I'll show you!" He took out his wand, waving it his hand unsteady as he tried to remember.<p>

"Exzzepto Patrorum! Except partied Ronnum! Expect.. oh! Patron.. um.." The last try was pretty close and some shiny mist did came out his wand tip but not a full Patronus. However this show seemed to be moving enough for Romilda to tear up.

"Soo pretty... Oh, why did she have to ruin Christmas! I'll never outclass her now!" She shouted tearfully making Harry confused as she went on about her cousin who dared to take the spot light from her.

"And she had to go and marry that.. that... What I'm gonna doo?" Romilda wailed, her speech affected by the drink, as she became teary once more. Harry sniffed symphatetically.

"It's not fair!" He exclaimed, hitting the ground with his fist, making his own eyes tear up, as his fist connected with an oak root. Romilda who had already finished one bottle and was seeing the earth's rotation, thought that she made him sad enough to cry.

"Shh! it's okay. Rommy will make it all better. You're not alone..." She tried to sing but Harry threw the empty bottle at her (her singing prowess left much to be desired). He suddenly felt angry as he was reminded of Ginny.

"I'm the chosen one!" He exclaimed."Why doesn't she want _me_?" He said, thinking about Ginny. Romilda stood up and swaggered to him. He also stood up, almost falling down in the process. _The earth does spin!_ He thought.

"We deserve happiness!" She shouted, picking up the bottle and throwing it in the lake.

"Yeah!" Harry echoed.

"We're better than them!"

"Yeah!"

"Marry me!"

"Yeah!... Wait, what?" Harry asked but as he was smashed from the drink and the Attraction acid Romilda had spiked it, he didn't fully registered to what he had just agreed. Romilda didn't wait and joined their hands in a vow like manner.

She had seen wizarding wedding ceremony enough of times to now how it went. And the binding spell was pretty similar, especially if you had an uncle in the bussiness.

Romilda did planned to get Harry drunk enough to marry her but she didn't think she would get drunk herself. But she did and after performing the binding spell she felt so tired she fell asleep on the cold ground, alongside Harry.

* * *

><p>It was Dobby who found them as he searched for Harry to do his report about Malfoy (nothing new). The elf shook his head disapprovingly but took them to their dorms.<p>

The next morning the 'newly-weds' woke up in their own dormitories with no recollection of the previous day. Dobby decided not to remind Master Harry Potter about it because then he would have to report them misbehaving and get his idol punished.

Romilda Vane continued her scheme to woo Harry Potter since she didn't remember the marriage either..

..until the day, years after the war, Prophet published the issue about the disrupted fairy tale wedding and Harry Potter's atempt at polygamy.

Rita Skeeter couldn't be more happier.


End file.
